The One (Levi x Reader)
by senpaionegai
Summary: One night stands were all that you could manage in terms of the opposite sex since he died. A night with a highly attractive man with grey eyes was only supposed to be just that. But then he ends up employing you and your team for a mission that felt scarily similar to the one that took him away. Rated M for eventual smut and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Hi

I'm totally new to and I haven't written fanfics in agessssssssssssssssss. believe me when I say i'm so very very rusty. I still want to publish this though because i absolutely adore levi.

Hope you enjoy. and i'll totally welcome any criticisms! 3

Sincerely, Senpai!

* * *

You had a long day. No, that was an understatement. You've been having a long month. Work has been running a rampage on your life, suddenly making your decision to accept the position of your dreams seem like a regret. You stared down at the clear, brown liquid in your glass at the bar and sighed. "I deserve this" you threw back the amber fluid and felt it burn on the way down your throat.

"Anyone who pays for it, deserves it" turning towards the matter of fact voice you're greeted by steely cool blue-grey eyes and a bored expression. The man taking a seat beside you was of below average height but still had a good head on you. Despite his short stature, you could easily make out the curves of his muscles under his crisp, white work shirt. His hair was left short with an undercut. His features idled in his bored expression but still fit together in perfect symmetry so handsome that it caught you off guard.

"Literally, yes. But figuratively, depending on situations, one could argue that a person could deserve a drink more than another regardless of the price paid" you reply coolly, not letting yourself lose to a pretty face. You motioned to the bartender for another, eyeing the man from the side, watching as he downs his drink in a similar fashion, "Do you think you deserve that drink more than I do? Figuratively, of course"

He placed his glass on the bar and it was almost immediately refilled before yours despite the fact that you had requested it a few minutes ahead. "It's been a long week" He made no move to turn his head, but replied anyway.

You snorted, 'The only thing long about you, I'm sure shorty', rolling your eyes you proceeded to drown yourself in your second drink in the short span of being in the bar. "My department received new interns and the bumbling idiots are a fuck-second away from ending up on the list of missing persons if at least one of them doesn't show even the slightest bit of usefulness. Even giving an indication that any of them have a working slice of brain in their thick fucking craniums would be sufficient for now"

You were stunned by the man's rant unsure if you were reacting with surprise to his apparent confession of impending murderous acts or the fact that he would even share as much as a sentence to a complete stranger. You stared at him with a blank face despite your surprise and shrugged your shoulders watching the bartender tend to men on the other side of you at the bar ignoring your empty glass.

He threw back his second glass faster than you could breathe and spared you a sideways glance. "The responsibilities that accrue as you gain a higher position is a strong contradiction to the hard work you put in just to get to that position of power. You deal with shit no matter what position you're in" you empathize with his situation.

"I have bumbling idiots of my own. Except mine are the kind that believe women are less than other workers despite being of a higher status in the company hierarchy simply because she lacks a penis and balls. Though it would be safe to say, not all my male counterparts have a package worth acknowledging as anything but a pea" you throw a pointed stare at the bartender, words dripping with disdain, as he once again pours your company a drink before your own.

You hear glass sliding on wood and look down to find his drink, identical to your previous ones, in front of you. "You win." You palm the glass carefully and look at him incredulously, "Being a woman is a lifelong pain. At least I'll be free of this group of idiots one day, whether it be by firing or murder…" He shrugged off the end of his sentence.

You sip on this glass, already feeling the effects of downing the past two drinks so quickly.

"Should you even be drinking that? Wouldn't iced tea be more congruent with your age, kid?" pointing his new glass towards your face, implying you're younger than your actual age.

You turned your head in annoyance, "Shouldn't I be asking you that? You don't look tall enough to ride half of the rides at an amusement park" gesturing up and down to his height. He sent you a pointed look.

You knew he was lacking vertically, but you could tell he wasn't in the sexy as fuck category.

'Wouldn't mind finding out where exactly else he compensated for his lack of height' You shook the thought from your head, the alcohol obviously getting to you.

"Tch, should you even be talking? You're fierce competition for a hobbit" He snarkily replied.

You both fell into a light silence, an air of understanding of each other and your pathetic excuses for weeks.

"Hey baby, let me buy you a few drinks" A lecherous excuse for a man slid into the seat next to you and flashed the greasiest smile. He reeked of alcohol and a variety of other things and it was repulsive. You felt the twitch of unhappiness from your other side as the stench reached his atmosphere.

You smiled easily at the man and masked any sense of disgust. His phone vibrated in his hand and he glanced at it dismissively before giving you his undivided attention. "No, thank you. I'm quite alright" You lifted your half full glass and took a gentle sip subtly alluding to the fact that you will not be giving him a chance to refill it for you in the near future.

"Let me join you then, I'll be sure to be plenty of good company. All night" his lewd smile returning while his eyebrows raised with implications. You replied with a passive smile and thanked him again refusing firmly.

"You don't have to be a snob. I have a salary that can buy you like the whore I'll fuck you like" He barked at you. You turned to him again sighing, eyes cooling over with an icy glare.

"Look, I've had a less than ideal work day and I don't feel the need to spend any other breath on your pathetic excuse for a male specimen. I suggest you take my refusal as a blessing otherwise I will be bothered to use other methods to ensure you never enter my realm of existence ever again" Your voice came out sharp as knives; a tone only ever reserved for the most misogynistic of coworkers.

"Oh really? Is that a threat? You really think a little girl like you in that tight skirt can make a dent in me"

"No, but I wouldn't want Susan to know that her husband has been taking off his wedding ring on the weekends and coming to random bars to try and hit on women only to eventually fuck them like the 'whores they are', would you?" He looked at you in disbelief.

"H—how did you…?"

"I have a salary with a job that can find those things out and ruin your life." Your eyes closed as your smile returned larger than before. "So no thank you. I sincerely doubt you'll be able to show me a good time and fuck me like a whore. Now if you'll excuse me". You took a sip of your drink, turning away as the man angrily left in a whirlwind of curses like 'fucking bitch' and 'cunty stuck up whore' taking his stench with him.

Poor Susan.

"Impressive." You finally became aware of the stare burning into you from your other side. Remembering your previous company you watched as he clapped his hands slowly for you. "How did you know about his wife, Susan?"

You clicked your tongue and waited for your drink to be refilled. "His phone vibrated and it flashed with the name Susan. His left ring finger had a very distinct tan line and indentation marks in the shape of a wedding ring. The tan and marks indicated that he had only taken it off recently. Not that hard to figure out"

"I'm not sure if I'm impressed that you picked up on such small indications or that you didn't lose your cool" you shrugged.

"I told you I deal with my own bumbling idiots everyday with similar reproductive organs"

His thin lips smoothed into a sexy smirk and you felt the alcohol burn in your stomach at the sight. He couldn't get any more attractive. It's impossible. "You are very entertaining" He held up his glass to you in an attempt to elicit a cheers.

"To cheating misogynistic bastards and stupid fucking interns"

For the first time that night, you smiled genuinely. The action not lost in the eyes of the stoic man in front of you. An indescribable emotion flitting through his gaze as quickly as it appeared. "Cheers" You clinked your glass with his and downed your drink in time with his.

* * *

A/N: AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY SMUT WARNING

The elevator in the skyscraper of a building chimed with a loudness not appreciated by your intoxicated state. The noise was forgotten as you felt your back slam against the cool wall of the elevator, lips fluttering and biting on your collarbone as the doors slide closed.

You were spun around and were pushed flush against the man you had only met a few hours earlier at the bar. You felt his hard, muscular body against your back and let out a small hum of approval. His hands slowly roamed your body as he resumed his attack on your neck. "the top floor" he grunted in between kisses.

You pressed the button for the top floor only briefly acknowledging that it was the penthouse. Your hands flew back behind you as you melded your fingers through his surprisingly soft, onyx hair pulling him closer. The elevator doors opened not a second sooner.

He turned you around again and attacked your lips. Biting roughly on your bottom lip you gasped allowing his tongue to engage with yours making you moan in pleasure. He lifted you by the hips, sliding your skirt up to your waist so that your core was rubbing against his pants and carried you out of the elevator. You let your bag drop to the ground along with any apprehensions about spending one drunken night with a stranger. An amazingly sexy, mysterious stranger

He pulled away from you for a second, leaning you against what you could only guess was a sofa, only to rip open your blouse and throw it to the ground. You put your hands to work unbuttoning his shirt with a consideration he lacked towards your own and lifted it off his body swiftly. Your fingers ghosted his skin feeling his six pack and tight chest before looking up at his lustful gaze.

He leaned down to capture your lips pulling you to your feet to help shimmy the remainder of your outfit to the ground. He kissed his way down your neck to your breast, expertly unclipping your bra, he threw it to the side and began to ravish your chest. His mouth covering one nipple, tongue moving in slow, purposeful movement sucking and biting gently while massaging the other breast, pinching lightly in time with his bites.

You arched your back against his mouth. He felt dangerously hot against your skin and you wanted more of him in contact with you. Your hands found his belt and undid it with frightening quickness. His pants fell and you could see the shadow of his sizeable member.

'Definitely makes up for his height' you think cheekily. Smiling to yourself goofily as the alcohol swirled in your system, a growl escaped his mouth, flipping you around and grinding his hips against you so that your scantily clad core was pressed against his length. "What's so funny?" he snarled, biting your ear, his hands' onslaught of your breast continuing, eliciting a low moan from your lips.

"Nothing" you gasped out feeling him grind against you, wetting the thin fabric of your lacey underwear further. The feeling not lost on him either as a choked groan escaped his lips, burying his face in your hair. His hand slid down your stomach and tangled itself between your legs under your underwear. His finger parted your folds and a soft sigh left your lips. He dipped into the wetness, letting out a sound of appreciation. He slid his finger into you and you moaned as his continued his ministrations. Pulling away swiftly, you groaned, pouting in disappointment at his absence.

He grabbed your wrist and led you to a room before picking you up and letting you fall on the bed. His grey eyes clouded with lust as he looked down at you sprawled on his blankets, "You look fucking sexy". Even in your inebriated state, you felt your cheeks get a little red from embarrassment.

Unconsciously, you move your hand to cover your chest, but he catches your wrists and shakes his head, "Do not try to deny me now" He kissed his way down your stomach, your insides pooling with warmth, eyes never leaving his primitive ones.

His hands hooked under your knees and spread your legs, before you could protest he dipped his head down and placed a wet kiss on your veiled coil of nerves. You squirmed in pleasure, bucking your hips as a reflex, he chuckled darkly. "Not so fast"

His fingers hooked through the last piece of clothing you had on and pulled it off quickly. You watched as he slid his own boxers down letting his member spring to life. It was thick and long and looked deliciously filling.

Before he could give it a thought you pulled him down and slid onto your knees around his hips. Taking his throbbing member in your hands you pumped it lightly, looking up at him innocently. He crossed his arms behind his head and looked on with the same smug smirk he wore at the bar expectantly.

Your tongue snaked out and licked his length before taking him into your mouth to the hilt. You suppressed your gag and tasted his surprisingly clean, sweet taste. He let out a guttural groan as you began moving up and down his length, tongue swirling different patterns on his head. You moved your hand up and down in time with your strokes, never breaking your gaze with him. "Fuck", he groaned.

His hand left his head as his eyes rolled feeling the back of your throat against his tip. He grabbed your hair pulling you to him in a desperate kiss before flipping you over. "No more control for you, fucking tease" His words dripping with lust. He positioned himself between your legs. You hooked your ankles behind his back and let your hands smooth down his neck feeling the muscles tense.

He placed his head at your entrance and looked at you one last time as if making sure this drunken encounter won't be regretted in the morning. You responded by putting pressure on his back swiftly forcing him inside you. Your mouth opened in a loud moan, the feeling of being filled sobering, as you felt him pull back only to plunge back into your softness again.

"Fuck, you're so tight" He mumbled in your ear setting up a dangerously slow pace. You ground your hips against his in impatience.

"Faster" You pleaded clenching around his length greedily. A low moan left his lips, biting down on your collarbone, he began to pound into you mercilessly. He hit your sweet spot, making you see stars. You let out an audible gasp, taking note, he readjusted to be able to hit it over and over again adding to the warmth pooling in your abdomen.

His hand reached between you both and found the small nub of nerves he had given brief attention to earlier. He began to rub it in succession with his strokes and you were incapable of holding back your mewls and moans. You felt your climax reaching you quickly and by the way his breath quicken you were sure he was as well.

Capturing your lips in a deep, passionate kiss. His tongue mingling with yours, muffling your scream as you finally reached your peak, your walls clenching unforgivingly around him, forcing him into his own climax. He pulled away from your kiss and buried his head in the nook of your neck leaving another mark on your shoulder as he released himself inside you.

Coming down from your high, immediately feeling drowsy as the alcohol and late night finally hits you. He pulled out of you carefully, you groan at the sudden emptiness and found a place cuddled into the stranger's side. He brushed your sweaty strands of hair from your forehead and pulled the blanket around your naked bodies.

Sleep pulled you in quickly.

* * *

You woke up slowly and with a pain to your head. The room was still dark from the curtains, but a little light peaked through allowing you to check your surroundings. You felt sore and became acutely aware of the other body you were tangled with.

Staring up at the flawless human whose shoulder you were previously sleeping on, memories flooded back to you, dusting a pink blush on your cheeks remembering exactly how naked you were and how amazing the sex was.

You looked around the room only to find the clothes you distinctly remember throwing randomly the night before neatly folded in the corner of the room on a large chair. You shrugged and carefully untangled yourself from the man standing up and stretching at the edge of the bed. His eyes remained closed as he settled into the bed again on his own. Soft breaths escaped his lips and you couldn't help but feel an affectionate warmth course through you in admiration of the handsome individual.

You picked up his white shirt from the night before and slipped it on before walking out of the room in search for water. You found the kitchen in the large apartment and picked up two glasses from the clear cabinets. You filled them with water and swiftly located the medicine cabinet for some aspirin. Judging by your actions last night and the amount of alcohol you both consumed, you weren't the only one that would have a headache.

You thought back to the night before, popping the pill in your mouth and downing half the glass of water in a millisecond. You remember continuing a conversation with the man about the woes of being a higher up in a company that doesn't necessarily appreciate your headstrong behavior or in his case unique way of dealing with stupidity. This lead to more drinks and a discussion about the man that hit on you and claimed to be able to fuck you like a whore.

* * *

"You don't need to be a whore to have a good time" You rolled your eyes and sipped on your sixth? seventh? tenth drink? "A woman can know how to have a good time without being promiscuous" your words slurred into each other.

A low chuckle reached your ears, you turned your head to find the darkly handsome man closer than before, "and do you? Know how to have a good time?" His gaze shifted to an all-knowing lust that made you melt in heat on the inside.

Before you could even think you crashed your lips on his and you were both out the door in a flurry of "My apartment is down the street" and "You're so fucking sexy".

* * *

You shook your head in amusement.

Walking back to the room you found it fully lit with the curtains pulled back. You grimaced at the brightness, adjusting slowly. The man you left sleeping soundlessly was sitting up in bed rubbing his hair. "Water?" You offered rounding the bed to his side.

He lifted his head and eyed you silently, the same bored expression gracing his features. A stark contrast from the peaceful one you witnessed a little earlier. He took the water with a grateful glance and downed it with the pill quicker than you had.

You placed your glass on the coaster you found conveniently on the side table and stretched your arms above your head. "Sorry about last night", you took a seat on the edge of the bed "I don't usually do that"

Surprisingly, a laugh escaped his lips, "Why are you apologizing, brat? Not like I didn't enjoy it" Your eyes narrowed at the less than endearing nickname. You were about to open your mouth to complain, but realized there was no other name he could call you by. You never introduced yourselves.

"Levi Ackerman"

You stared into his deep grey eyes as he stared back in the same matter of fact way you met the night before. It's like he read your mind.

"F/N L/N"

You kept his gaze, a slight smile on your face and a smirk on his. You were fully appreciating in the peripherals of your eyes how much better he looks in the daylight now that you can see his toned and muscular body clearly. You were taken off guard as his pulled you down onto the bed and trapped you in his arms.

"Now, let's try that again. But this time, I want to hear you say my name when I fuck you till you can't walk"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I wasn't sure if I was gonna continue it past the smut, buuuuut i'll see where this goes lmao.

* * *

You laid on the bed breathing heavily, not bothered by your lack of clothing because it would be stupid to feel embarrassed after the last few hours of endless ministrations. You glanced to your left and watched as the man, Levi, as you recently found out, lifted his arms behind his head and leaned back against his headboard. His lower half covered by the thin blanket, you could only appreciate the view for the 10000th time today.

"How old are you anyway to be calling me a brat?" you turn on your side to fully face him and pulled the blanket up to cover your lower half in a similar fashion. He looked at you from the side. "How old do you think I am?"

"Probably no older than, maybe, 12? Considering your height" You smile cheekily at him. He rolled his eyes, "How clever. That makes you a fucking pedophile then, unless I was right and you are no farther from puberty than me as a 12 year old boy"

"I'm 27" You state matter of factly. He turned his head fully at you and snorted, "And you look like tomorrow could be your first day at daycare" You pout in response. You knew that you had a baby face and your lack of height hurt your case even more, but he really wasn't one to talk. "Well how old are you then if you aren't 12"

"34" You sit up a little at his response, "Wow, you must have found the fountain of youth. You look no older than I do" He scoffs at you.

You stare at him in discreet wonderment. He lives in a penthouse, he is indescribably sexy, his aura screams of mystery, and now he is 34. You can only imagine the type of person he is.

You feel his side of the bed move as he got up and stretched. You smile slightly at his muscular ass not noticing him looking at you over his shoulder.

"Enjoying the view?" You redden slightly at his comment.

"Your pink cheeks and current misdemeanor is a harsh contrast to the person I saw in the bar last night sending knives into that man with her voice" He turns to face you and it takes so much of your energy from not looking down at his length, "I would hope you're not all bark no bite like so many other females with a false sense of power just because of this feminism trend"

You sit up and stretch a little. You shrug and look at him tiredly, not appreciating his dismissively addressing feminism as a trend. "There's no reason to bite or bark right now. I can assure you that when necessary I can draw blood" You eyed him freely now, a slight smirk gracing your lips as you crawl to his side of the bed trailing your hands up his body, "unless, of course, you'd like me to bite, Levi" You cooed his name in his ear before nibbling on his ear lobe lightly.

He growled and pulled you against his body, "Bath. I can't stand to fuck you one more time covered in stickiness" He pulled away and grabbed you by the wrist pulling you toward what you could only assume was the bathroom.

You continued the rest of the day relishing in the best relief from the terrible work week before collecting yourself and going home.

You didn't ask for his number when you left and you did it purposefully. Although you were sure you would crave the company of his expert fingers and tongue some late nights, you had no intentions of creating new bonds with people that weren't necessary.

* * *

"Please, F/N, Please? I need you to accompany me to this dinner. It's so important for our company to carry out this deal and your department is the top choice to take point" Hange, your boss and CEO of the company you work at, followed you through the bright, white halls of your section of the building.

Titans Inc was a strategy based facility that housed some of the brightest and most clever minds in the entirety of the world. Teams from your company worked together with agents, officers, soldiers, and private businesses to create strategic plans to achieve a specific goal. Teams were employed to all parts of the world to advise and take point on missions that are usually life or death for those that carry it out.

You were promoted to Captain of your own team that dealt with missions of infiltration, retrieval, information gathering, and a variety of others. Much to the displeasure of your male coworkers, you were the only female Captain in the entire company and you, along with your team, had risen in the ranks as number one. In the year since you were promoted, your team was able to successfully assist in 100 different missions in tens of different countries. Your success rate was exponential in comparison to the other teams.

Your team was chosen to take point in a particularly difficult mission. Difficult partially because your team was being employed by the most influential private investigative companies in the world, The Walls. They were the most influential because they only ever take and complete the most treacherous cases in the world from the most powerful people and they never failed. You were never one to back down from a challenge and you couldn't doubt that their success rate in whatever mission it is they were requesting help for would only grow with your help, but you didn't think it was necessary to attend a dinner on one of the few nights you were able to go home early and spend time with your precious wine.

"Why do I have to go again, Hange?" Hange Zoe was the CEO of Titan. She was brilliant as much as she was eccentric. She was also the only other person that received a similar amount of disrespect for being a woman despite her status in the company hierarchy.

"Because you're the captain and the CEO of The Walls really wants to talk to the person he will be trusting with very classified information about the mission" Hange reasoned with you. You sighed and looked at her right outside your office. She looked at you with his brown eyes pleading with you.

"Do I have to look nice?"

"You always look nice!" She beamed and you and swatted at your arm playfully, "But maybe don't wear the same old work skirt and button up you wear every day. Plus, I'm fairly certain the CEO and his VP are both single and I hear they are quite attractive" You looked at her appalled.

"Hey! It's comfortable, professional, and it works. Can't be too frou-frou giving these pigs another reason to undermine me because of my feminity" you smoothed your skirt out of habit and sighed for the umpteenth time in the past 15 minutes, "Plus, you know I'm not looking for any unnecessary relationships"

Hange's face had a wave of something akin to pity and guilt rolled into one pass over her expression before grabbing your arm comfortingly, "I know, but I had to try, right?" she offered a small smile and you responded with your own.

"I know"

She waved goodbye and a promise to see you later before you entered your office, closing the door behind you. You slumped into your chair taking a long glance at the paperwork on your desk before placing them in your drawer for the next day. You weren't too keen on going to dinner, but you were especially not keen on meeting single men. You weren't ready. Maybe you never will be. Sex, you could do, easily, mindlessly, but you knew better than to mix business with pleasure even if the CEO and VP were as attractive as Hange says they are.

You run your hands through your hair tiredly. It's only dinner. How badly can it go?

* * *

You ran your hands down your black dress and wished that you had steamed it a little before leaving the house to meet up with Hange and her right-hand man Moblit. The black dress hugged every one of your curves tightly. It was high up on your neck but the lack of skin was compensated with the low back that reached just above the curve of your ass. It reached the middle of your shins and matched your nude pumps perfectly. You let your hair down in loose waves, not bothering to style it anymore than it had been at work. You hadn't put effort into how you looked in years.

"Hange! Moblit!" You waved your hand in the air as you walked towards them as fast as your dress allowed you to. Hange looked at you up and down and smiled, "You look wonderful, F/N!" she exclaimed giving you a bearhug. "Ms. Zoe, that is not necessary" Moblit gently grabbed her arm and helped release you.

"Thank you for coming, F/N. Really. You saved my ass" You chuckled and shrugged. "No big deal. It's the least I could do for you" You flashed her a quick smile before all three of you piled into the entrance of the fancy restaurant.

A waiter led you three through the maze of candle lit tables as you took in the high ceilings and murals decorating every inch of the walls. The crystal chandeliers twinkled over the grand room and the tables were adorned with glass utensils and Swarovski glasses. You weren't surprised. You didn't expect anything less from the CEO of The Walls.

"Your company has arrived, Mr. Smith" you ceased your looking around and turned to greet your company for the rest of the night, before stopping in your tracks.

In front of you were two men, one blonde with an air of determination surrounding him. He was tall and had the broadest shoulders you've ever seen. His hair was swept to the side neatly. He stood at the arrival of you three. But to his left were familiar grey steel eyes. Ones you haven't seen in a month. Ones that were looking down at you clouded with lust and heard your most intimate sounds more than once in different positions.

Levi.

You quickly recovered and let a smile grace your features easily. You felt Levi's eyes pierce through you as you turn towards the blonde offering your hand politely, "Mr. Smith, it's a pleasure, I'm F/N L/N, the captain of the team that will be assisting you in the next few months" He took your hand firmly and smiled back.

"Please, call me Erwin. This is my vice president, Levi Ackerman" He released your hand and gestured to Levi, Hange and Moblit shook his hand and you held out your own to him.

He looked at it with the same bored expression he always held, but raised one eyebrow. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Ackerman", you stared dead into his own, ignoring how his steel gaze had warmth pool in your lower stomach. 'Don't. Not here.' you mentally challenged him.

"Likewise, Ms. L/N" He shook your hand. The feeling of his skin against yours elicited reactions that had been buried for a month. He let go of your hand and motioned to the seats, "Please, sit"

Hange and Moblit sat on the opposite side of the round table leaving you a seat on the other side of Levi.

'How convenient' you thought sarcastically.

Levi openly stared at the you.

'She looks even better than the first time we met in the bar. That dress does sinful things for her curves. But nothing beats how she looked under him, on his bed, taking his cock into her –'

"Levi?" Levi turned his head towards Erwin not realizing he had been staring at you for a while.

"My apologies. I was just surprised that someone so young was the captain of a team at your institution, Hange" Levi went to pick up his glass of wine at the same as you did and brushed his hand lightly against yours. He felt a twinge of electricity shoot up his arm and straight to his groin.

"Oh! Yes! F/N is one of the most gifted tacticians I've ever had the pleasure of working with. She made copious amounts of success in such little time. You should have no qualms about placing your trust in her. She is brilliant!" Hange spoke animatedly, moving her arms in all directions. Moblit sat next to her weary of her excitement.

Levi glanced at you sipping your wine, eyes downcast as you listened to Hange continue to disclose the team's successes on missions. 'She's a captain at one of the most lucrative tactical services company in the world. Who knew this little brat was actually that talented with something other than her tongue'. He smirked in acknowledgement.

Dinner was served and you were constantly brushing against Levi's arm and hand out of sheer proximity of the seats. You were distracted each time you felt his skin against yours. You could feel the heat of his gaze on your multiple times during the dinner.

"So Ms.L/N. As I'm sure Hange has disclosed to you, this mission is of utmost importance to succeed. We are being employed by a very important figure in the current situation overseas."

Of course, you knew of the brewing tensions between your country and the Shinganshinas. There had been threats of nuclear warfare and there was a very sure possibility of a third world war if political issues weren't resolved soon. Your president had been making constant conferences addressing the public about his plans for peace and his discussions with the volatile leaders of Shinganshina.

"Please call me, F/N, Erwin" you give a gentle smile and nod your head for him to continue, listening intently.

"The president will be holding a very important conference of his discussion with the leaders of the Shinganshina about a mutual truce. It is the culmination of all his past efforts to defuse the situation going on overseas. Since the announcement of the truce, there have been a multitude of threats to the president from the radical groups that are for the war and nuclear bombs" Erwin clasped his hands on the table looking directly into your eyes.

"There has been one group in particular that have been marked by our agents that have been especially active since the announcement. There have been indications that they create a base in the capital and have been planning an attack on the president the day of the conference. We have been employed to detain the radicals and rid any potential risks. This conference is imperative to the avoidance of a third world war and failure is not an option"

"Understood, sir. You have nothing to worry about. My team is the best. We welcome the challenge and will gladly shoulder the burden of seeing this through for the sake of humanity. There is no doubt that they will follow through with this mission effectively and efficiently" Your gaze filled with passion and a desire to succeed.

Levi watched as your hands crossed in front of you and felt a sense of admiration for the person sitting next to him. He had never experienced this amount of determination from a woman in a position of power. It is very rare that he would be impressed, but you were definitely something to gander at.

"Very good, F/N. Considering the importance of this mission, our own Vice President will be taking lead with his special operations agents. You will be working closely with Levi at our HQ for the next few weeks leading up to the conference date"

Oh fuck. As if it wasn't awkward enough that one of your one-night stands (the best one in a while) ended up being the VP of the company employing your team for an extremely important mission. But you'll have to work hours and hours every day for weeks until said mission is complete. This is way too close of a proximity you let normal people in, let alone random (deliciously sexy) one-night stands.

"I look forward to working with you, Ms.L/N" you turn to find the same smug smile that caught your attention a month ago on his face.

"Likewise, " You smile back, but your eyes remain icy.

The rest of the night continued about company talk. Not feeling secure enough in the setting to disclose any more information about the mission out loud.

"Thank you for a wonderful night, Hange. Moblit" Erwin shook their hands, "And Ms.F/N, I look forward to working with you. I'll see you Monday morning at HQ with your team" You shook his hand and turned towards Levi bidding Hange and Moblit goodnight.

"I parked this way with Moblit" Hange said to you once your group stepped out into the chilly night. "I parked that way as well" Erwin gestured in the same direction.

"I live down this way. I'll see you guys on Monday" You point in the opposite direction and waved them goodbye.

"I'll walk you. My car is in that direction" Levi waved goodbye to the retreating figures before turning to you. You look at him with a blank expression challenging his bored one.

"Well, this was unexpected" his usual smirk graced his flawless face and you scoffed.

"No shit, Levi. I wasn't expecting to see my one-night stand sitting next to the CEO of The Walls"

"Impressed, brat?" he looked at you smugly and you rolled your eyes in response turning on your heels to walk in the direction of your house. You feel a hand on the small of your back and you turn to look at Levi thankful that the darkness shielded your pink cheeks.

"It's late and dark. You shouldn't be walking alone. Where's your house? I'll drop you off" He guided you in the direction of his car and you gave no protest. Your heels have been killing you slowly.

He opened the door to his car and you sat thanking him gently.

"A captain of your own team, huh? I'm impressed, kid. I didn't think you were actually that influential. That threat you gave that guy at the bar that night wasn't entirely empty was it" Levi started the car and you took in his crisp black button up and perfectly steamed and pressed slacks. His sleeves were rolled up and you couldn't help, but feel a little drool pool at the way his muscles were hugged by his shirt.

"Why? Because I'm a female you didn't expect me to be a tactician? Let alone a captain" You crossed your arms and legs. He chuckled darkly, pulling up to a red light his bangs covered his eyes.

"Not at all. It's mostly because you look like you're fresh out of high school with your baby face" you pout and look out the window. "I can say the same for you, . Vice president"

"Erwin is an old friend. He trusts me and my abilities. How did you get into strategy planning?" Levi was sincerely curious. He couldn't get a read off of the type of person you were and it intrigued him.

You waved your hand passively, "Parents died from tragic accident, constantly involved with the police, expected to follow in their footsteps, that whole cliché. Turn right here. My apartment is on the left"

Levi complied and pulled up to your building's entrance a few seconds later. "I'm glad I got to see you again" You stare at him unexpectant. You don't deny that fact that he was sinfully good in bed, but he is now your employer and your partner in your newly assigned mission. You have no intentions of creating a lasting bond with him.

"I look forward to working with you too. Thank you for the ride, " As you reach for the car door, you felt your phone being slipped out of your grasp. You turn to look at Levi annoyed.

"Here's my number. Since we'll be working together very closely, it would be good to have each other's contacts." He plugged in his number into your phone and handed it back. "Goodnight F/N"

Levi watches as you take your phone and leave the car. He smiles lightly as your hips sway in your tight black dress temptingly. You had piqued his curiosity and he was excited for a Monday for the first time in a while.


End file.
